The Legend of the Labyrinth
by harshdecember
Summary: Draco wishes Hermione away to the Goblin City, so now Ron has to try and rescue her from the Goblin King. If he doesn't make it in time, Hermione will become Jareth's queen. Will he get lost before time is up? (includes swearing and chasing of creatures)
1. I Wish

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Labyrinth nor any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. Yet I only own my own. But hey, I own this story.

+Chapter 1: I Wish+

"Come on, now! We, as in all three of us, need to study for the finals! This is our last chance, unless you two boneheads conduct another bomb to stuff down a Slytherin's pants!" Hermione demanded, running down the narrow corridor and into the library, with Harry and Ron groaning from behind her. Hermione didn't need to study that much, since she already knew most of the techniques of magic, but Harry and Ron did for sure. Weasley Wizard Wheezes had a huge impact on their studying time. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts, Sirius's name almost cleared, Voldemort still surviving out there somewhere, and Professor Lupin back into teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and helping Dumbledore out about something mysterious. But that didn't stop Harry and Ron from fooling around, no sir. And Hermione felt it was her duty to at least try and make them study.

"Hermione, we already know about potion stuff and transfiguration crap!" Ron insisted, walking into the warm library after her.

"Then what's the equation of mixing asphodel and sour milk into one cauldron at 500 degrees Celsius?" Hermione asked, turning around to face him. 

Ron opened his mouth, acting like he was going to have some great explanation, then closed it. He changed his mind. "I'll answer that when I can think up something smart to say..."

"And that's why you are failing."

"No! It's because Snape hates us! If I had a little smudge on my bottle, 10 points off of Gryffindor!" Ron walked over to the bookshelves, which in his opinion hated him, too. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "Do something about your friend before I take my wand and stick it up his-"

"Hey! Don't use it as if he is under my possession! He's you're boyfriend," Harry grinned at the look on Hermione's face, after he tried to act serious.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she snapped, as he walked past her and supervised Ron as he tried to find a book. Ron was having a hard time. Since he was looking under fiction, which was in some foreign language. 

Hermione had to admit, though, that she was starting to get attracted to Ron, as he was for three years to her. She looked over at them and sighed. They wouldn't amount to anything in life unless the career had to do with Quidditch. Well, if they kept looking under foreign fiction, they just might. After standing there, thinking about where to look under since she had already studied enough that week, she decided the only reason she was there was to get Harry and Ron to study. Which wasn't a very successful plan. Yes, she did have one or two things to work on, but that was most likely under divination, which she was tricked into taking again that year. She hated divination because it was magic that had no use. It was a class full of idiots high on scented smoke. So, really, it wasn't a class to her. Sometimes she just ignored the professor. Because who wants to learn about what they can see in a little glass ball? Not her. 

"Take this!" Hermione, having run over to books on potions, handed Harry and Ron a stack of thick studying books. 

"But we were going to use this!" Ron showed her a French muggle novel from the bottom of Hermione's huge stack of books.

"And that will come in handy when?" Hermione had had enough. She was going to make them study if it meant threaten to take their manhood away. "Now sit down." She directed them over to a small study table and pushed them into a seat.

"Don't worry. We'll learn all of this by…" Harry looked down at his pile. On the top of the stack was a book called _Transfiguration and 100,000,000 Uses of It_. "tomorrow."

"Good." Hermione left once she saw that Ron had opened a book. Now, to find something to read that she hadn't already read. No luck. She couldn't find a single book that she hadn't read. All but in the restricted section. Well, you can always ask the librarian for suggestions…

"You have always been a great student, Hermione," beamed the librarian. She looked around slyly, making sure no one else was around, and turned back to Hermione, "So I think I can do you a small favor. Just because you have come in here more than one thousand times or so for your stay at Hogwarts…You have my permission to go into the restricted side." 

Hermione's eyes brightened up a bit. "Really? Why thank you!" Hermione gave a big smile at her, and ran towards the back of the library. As she ran down the large library, she heard the librarian yell beware from behind her. But Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew all too well to beware of most of the mysterious books in there. But she was also curious. She opened the heavy door and walked onto the dust that covered the molding floor. All around had spider webs and it smelled a little odd. But that didn't stop her. She walked down the dark and shadowy walk way, peering at the old books. As she began to walk down the 3rd row of books, she saw something else that was quite odd. A tall blonde boy leaning against an old book shelf opposite of her. 

"Malfoy? What are you doing in the restricted section?" she asked, looking away from the old books.

Draco, taken aback, looked up at her bewildered. "What…are you doing in the restricted section?"

"I had permission. I can't say the same thing for you, I'm sure." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the books. 

"What are you looking for?" He asked out of nowhere, pushing himself from the bookcase. 

"Why is that any of your concern?" She skimmed the rows, until she knelt down to the bottom.

"Because! What would a Mudblood like yourself be looking under Dark Arts?" Hermione was about to give a mean comment back, but couldn't. A suspicious looking book caught her eye. At the last row of the old bookshelf, there was a large, thick book titled _The Legend of the Labyrinth_. As Draco was waiting for her reply, she pulled it out instead.

"What is that?" Draco's voice lowered as he glanced over her shoulder.

"It is a book. What does it look like?"

"That's not just any book. It's The Labyrinth. The legend. The whole other world…" he trailed off into 'his' own little world. Hermione had never seen him act so strange. And he was also not showing the same amount of hatred towards her as he usually did. 

"I read books. I read fiction. This is fiction. A legend is a fairy tale, really. And I choose not to believe them," She stood up, carrying the heavy book under her arm, and began to walk out of the restricted section.

"What about Hogwarts?" Draco called after her, following close behind. "Is this not just some fairy tale to Muggles?"

"But that's only because we hide the fact so well. Look at Santa Claus. He isn't real, just because adults tell us he is when we're infants."

"The Labyrinth is on a fine line of fairy tale and reality, Mudblood. Some refuse to believe it, like you, compared to muggles with Hogwarts, but some actually know it's there, like myself and Hogwarts. The only difference here, is that one of us is a 'don't believe everything you read in books even though I've read every single book in this library', and the other is a proof seeker."

"Please make your point, Malfoy." Hermione slammed the book down on the closest table to her. She only picked it out because it looked interesting to read, why should she be nagged about if it is true even though she didn't even read it yet? "Look, this is also another case of 'proof needed'. Nobody has proof that God is real. All they have is 'faith' but that isn't any proof whatsoever. You have no proof this legend is real. Like God, you, Malfoy, just believe in it. People always say you shouldn't mix science with religion, but what other way are you going to get proof? They are just afraid that God might not be real. Like you! My point is, you're mixing faith with facts. Never do that, Malfoy."

"I am not mixing stupid faith with facts! I have been searching for that damn book all year, I have you know! And then you waltz up in there and just grab it! And I think I know why. And you know what? I am pretty pissed off!"

"Okay, why do I have this book right now then, Malfoy? Tell me then get out of my face!"

"Because Jareth chose you!"

"Because….what?"

"The Goblin King! He needed a female to find it…he needed a female to find it! I can't believe this! I have wasted all year trying to find that dumb old book and I needed a female to see it! The book was invisible all along! Well you know what, Goblin King? I wish that you would go to hell!"

"Malfoy. You are losing it." Hermione turned back to the book. It was just some dumb old book! Why in the world was he making such a big deal out of it? He was nuts, that was it. He was crazy in the coconuts. The boy needs therapy. "Fine, I'll read a sentence. Will that make you happy? And I still don't know why you are here." She opened up the book at a random page and read out loud: "All though many have never even defeated the Goblin King, only one has made it past the labyrinth. Though, he was forced back home and his baby sister was turned into a goblin, named Meredith."

"Hey, that's completely out of date," Draco insisted, as Hermione flipped a few more pages.

"Wow. I am so believing every word." she said sarcastically, looking upon a portrait of the Goblin King; Jareth. "Whoa…"

"What?"

"He is…cute…" She breathed, staring at the black and white portrait. 

"He's over one thousand years old, you know."

Hermione read a few more pages as Draco peered over her shoulder. It was obvious that he would not leave her alone until he had that book, and had her believe that it was real. Or he would have to do something drastic. 

"Are you convinced yet?"

"No. I'm not. But who ever wrote this had a very vivid imagination."

"So, you don't believe that if I wished right now for the Goblin King to take Hermione Granger away to the Goblin City, that that wouldn't happen?"

"Correct. I don't believe in this little myth that you say to be true." She closed the book and turned around to face him; looking deep into his gray eyes. "Now. Leave me alone."

"Well, the only reason I'm doing this is to prove a point. So you're on your own from here on…" Draco paused, watching Hermione roll her eyes, then finally said, raising his voice, "Show this Mudblood what the labyrinth is really about. I wish the Goblin King would take Granger away. Right now." Hermione rolled her eyes again, and picked the book back up. 

"Fine. You can have it. I honestly don't want to read it anymore." She handed it to Draco and brushed pass him, walking back into the restricted section. Draco, on the other hand, just smirked. He wanted to meet the Goblin King. And he knew that Jareth would be there. So, after Hermione disappeared into the dark library that was restricted, he walked back into it as well. 

It was still musty and dirty, but one thing was different: Hermione's presence. "Why where ever could she be?" Draco wondered out loud, looking down the aisles and still smirking. Once he walked down all of them he heard a rather odd noise. It was some sort of snigger coming from all around him. It was the goblins. "Come on Jareth, I've been waiting to meet you my entire life."

"That long?" 

Draco jumped. Fortunately, it was somebody he wanted to see. He slowly turned around, to find Jareth, the blonde Goblin King, leaning against a rotting bookshelf from behind him. He was speechless. Jareth was wearing his black gloves, draping black cloak, and tight black pants. He was looking darker than ever before. "You….you're the Goblin King…."

"My dear friend. Did you just wish away a sixteen year old girl?" he asked, smirking as brilliant as Draco was.

"She was a pain."

"A lot say that. But they would be happier if they hadn't wished so."

"Not me. I hate her."

"Well then this is a pity. I wanted some sort of challenge to claim my prize. So then I guess I can keep her without some other fool risking to save her?"

"Hey, if you want a challenge, I know a ninny who will be happy to run through your little maze and save the Mudblood."

"You do? Then bring him to me, son! I can't say I've never loved a challenge."

"Neither do I." Draco grinned, walked past him, and back into the library. There he saw right away Ron, staring at a page in a potions book. This ought to be fun. "Weasley! You're girlfriend fell in the restricted section of the library. Blood is all over the floor. Just thought you would want to know." Harry wasn't around to hear this, so Ron was on his own. So, judging by the smile on Draco's stupid face, Ron jumped out of his chair and ran into the restricted section. In which Draco followed. 

"Hermione?? Hermione??" Ron searched the floor every where, panic rising in his blood.

"Why, Hermione is gone, little man." In the dark shadows of the bookshelves, Jareth stepped out of. A brilliant smile plastered across his face meant he was pleased. "Thank you, young Malfoy. He is perfect. Though he doesn't seem to be quite challenging. Well, a seeker is a seeker."

"What?" Ron looked at Jareth's polished boots, then all of the way up to his face. "Who are you?" From crawling on the ground, Ron stood up, feeling foolish.

"A legal kidnapper, you might say," Jareth replied, smirking. 

"Malfoy, what have you done with Hermione?" Ron turned to Malfoy, ignoring the stranger for a moment.

"Weasley, I did you a favor. I think I did everybody a favor…" Draco said, leaning against the opposite bookshelf.

"I have her. The only thing you should be worrying about is attempting to get her back. Though I wouldn't put my hopes up," Jareth said, as tons of small goblins around the restricted section popped up and snickered, then popped back down to where they were.

"Where is she?" Ron's voice was shaking with fury, and his fists were quivering with anger.

"That upset about it, I see." Jareth put one hand under his draping cape and pulled it back out, holding a thick book entitled: The Legend of the Labyrinth, and threw it at Ron. Ron caught it with success and looked at the cover.

"What is this?" he asked, for once interested in what a book was about.

"It's your conquest. But, if you don't want to read all of my book, here's a short cut." With a wave of his hand, the surroundings changed, and the dusty floor was replaced with a dirt hill. Yet, shockingly to Draco, he appeared too.

"Wait, why am I here? You're going to take me back to Hogwarts, right?" Draco panicked. Nobody seemed to be listening. 

"That," Jareth pointed ahead of them into the musty sky, "is your destiny. In there is Hermione, who you seem to want back."

"What, some kiddy maze?" Ron asked, thinking it of some joke. "I'll not only find my way through, but I'll make your little labyrinth seem like some five year old made it out of glitter and glue."

"Are you so sure?" Jareth asked, "Because I do so hate it when fools lie. An over inflated ego only fills your head up with helium. Don't fly away on me now."

"Excuse me! Am I going to be zapped back or something?!" Draco stuttered.

"How long do I have?" Ron asked, still staring at the labyrinth that was only up ahead.

"Thirteen hours," Jareth grinned. "Don't waste you time."

"What about me?" Draco shouted. Ron turned around to face The Goblin King, but he was already gone. "Jareth! You screwed me over!" Ron turned back to the labyrinth. He wasn't feeling so confident now. With Draco cursing behind him, his hopes were dropping little by little. 

"Malfoy, if you want to get out of this place, you're going to have to come with me," Ron rolled his eyes. And, with that said, he began walking down the dirt hill and towards the entrance of the labyrinth.

"I cannot BELIEVE THIS." Draco huffed, at first refusing to follow, but that wasn't going to help much. So, after Ron was a few feet ahead of him, he agreed with himself to just make it out of the maze and go home. And all of the way down, he kept mumbling to himself "What a waste of a year." And "All I wanted was the fucking book!"

"There's the entrance." Ron pointed out beyond two small fish lakes. He decided that if he was going to rescue Hermione, he was going to have to cooperate with his enemy. "Are you with me on this?" 

Draco hesitated a moment, not wanting to do anything with a Weasley, but then decided it was the best option, and nodded with dark eyes. 

"Fine."

"No tricks, Malfoy." Ron warned. "And…what the hell is that??" 

To Be Continued


	2. Enter the Labyrinth

Author: Brandi Vincent Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Labyrinth nor any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. Yet I only own my own. But hey, I own this story.  
  
+Chapter 2: Enter the Labyrinth+ Hermione opened her eyes, groggy a bit, and confused. What was going on? She thought, sitting up from a tablet in the middle of a cold, stone room. "Hello?" she called out, hoping for civilization to be somewhere near her. "Hello." Something called back. Snickers came from all around, then suddenly stopped. "Pardon?" she asked, looking around. "What does that mean?" Something else said, as others laughed around it, though no where to be seen. "Where am I?" She was beginning to fill up with anger, still looking all around her. Silence. "Where the fuck am I?" "No need for profanity, Ms. Granger," a charming voice reassured at the open door way, entirely made of cement. Hermione turned to the arched door, staring intently at the stranger that stood before it. It would be silly to ask of who he was, since she knew who he was: Jared, The Goblin King. She had seen his picture in his book. She had a better question. "Why am I here?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer. No such luck. "You were wished here by some one that very much dislikes you. But don't worry, your hero is on his way. Well, sort of." he replied, walked towards her. "Do not tell me that that rat was telling the truth, and then he proves it by sending me here! Please, can I please go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione pleaded. "Not likely. You are stuck here until your knight in not-so-shiny armor arrives. Then he'll have to defeat me. That has only happened once. And it will NOT happen again..." "Oh great. The one time I don't believe Draco, he is telling the truth...where is he? All cushy up in the Slytherin's dormitory? I bet." "Then you'd lose that bet." Jared grinned, pulling out a clear glass ball. "Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are your heroes." He threw it to Hermione, and she caught it easily, staring into it. Ron had his hand to his head, looking worried, as Draco was holding something like a goblin, shaking and yelling at it. "Perfect," Hermione laughed, wondering what exactly Draco was yelling at it. "Amused? Keep it. You can see as their progress grows in it. Though I'm so sorry to say, but they'll probably never make it in thirteen hours." "I think you're right," Hermione frowned, though still amused by the act they were pulling in the glass ball. "So, are you going to turn me into some ugly goblin?" "Hey!" one of the things growled, as more laughed behind it. "Just show yourselves already!" Jared shouted, rolling his eyes. Tons and tons of goblins popped up from behind statues and ledges, giggling. "I'm afraid you're too developed to be turned into a goblin. If I did turn you into one, you wouldn't be able to grow into it. You'd be more like half- human, half-goblin instead of full goblin. And I only take full goblin, sorry. But," Jared said, turning to her, "I have another offer. If you're little friends do not make it through the labyrinth, you will be my queen."  
  
Hermione gulped. He was very handsome, but then what about Hogwarts? Her friends and family? Her life? After thinking over the consequences, she frowned and looked down. "Is it that revolting to be queen?" Jared asked. "No. Don't take me wrong. You're sexy and all...and I bet your castle is great. It's just..." "Just you life back at Hogwarts? Hermione, I'll show you something better than Hogwarts. You obviously haven't read the part on what my castle may hold." Hermione looked back up, staring at him with challenging eyes. "Bring it on. What have you got to make me forget my friends?" [][][] Back with Draco and Ron [][][] "Um, Malfoy? Maybe you should put it down..." Ron suggested, scratching the back of his head. "I have just gotten started," Draco snapped, letting all of his extra anger out on the frightened goblin. "Let go of me!" It demanded, squirming around in Draco's arms. "Hmm. I don't think so," Draco said, still fuming. Ron had had enough. "Let go of the.thing," Ron demanded, putting a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shook it off immediately, cringing. "Fine, but one more thing. How do we get into the labyrinth?" Draco demanded, letting the little goblin fall to the dirty floor. It stood up right away, wiping dirt off of it's clothing, and looked up at Draco. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" It hissed, walking away, shaking its head. "Because I can open doors?" Draco snickered, walking after it. "Don't make me commit Shaking Ugly Syndrome, again." "No way! Besides, why in the world would you want to go in there, anyway? What, want to give head to a talking caterpillar? And the name's Hoggle." Hoggle snapped, picking up one of his belongings. "No. I want to know how to get into there so I can bash your head into the bloody concrete walls," Draco huffed, wanting to kick Hoggle where the sun doesn't shine, but refrained from anymore violence. "Where's my wand?" But that didn't mean he didn't want to curse the little bug. Draco checked all over his robes, but came to find his wand had been misplaced somewhere. "God damn it! He took it! Why was I cursed to walk the Earth knowing I believed in bloody fairy tales?" "Funny. Suddenly, I don't give a rat's ass," Hoggle cursed, spraying a small, glowing fiery. "Do you care about anything, then?" Ron blew it. He had already lost five or ten minutes of his time with Draco bickering about how much he hated living to an ugly creature who apparently didn't care about anything but himself. He didn't want to lose another five or ten minutes asking an ungrateful goblin on how to find the entrance to the labyrinth. "Look here, big head, my friend is up in that awful castle with that fiend and probably having a terrible time by now, and I, for some crazy reason, care! I don't care if you care. I don't care if he cares. I don't care if this entire messed up universe cares! I only care about her, right now! And if you don't tell me how to get in that labyrinth right now so I can save her, I will make you care!" "Well there's no reason to shout!" Hoggle said, putting down his sprayer. "Fine. I'll show you the entrance, smart boy! Just keep that lunatic away from me!" Hoggle trotted past Ron and down the concrete path. Ron shrugged, and motioned for Draco to come along to. Draco rolled his gray eyes and groaned. "Did my nightmare start yet? No, it can't because I haven't even begun the journey." He followed Ron and Hoggle to where he was supposed to go. "I bet Frodo didn't have to go through this. Hell, I bet Hermione is up there shagging with one of those goblins.Jared, this better be worth it!" "There! Go through here and leave me alone!" Hoggle said, pointing to a stone wall, then returned to his own business as it opened up it's sturdy, wide doors. "Thanks. I guess," Ron replied, as Hoggle walked away. "Yea, whatever kid. Just leave me alone for now on! You're on your own!" Hoggle yelled over his shoulder. "Well he was a lot of help," Draco said sarcastically, still mumbling to himself about how much he hated today. "Up yours, pal!" Hoggle said to Draco as he went to pick up his sprayer. "Same to you, you ugly.you ugly.you ugly ass wiping, hobo fucking, third world ugly, freak!" Draco snapped. "Just shut-up, Malfoy. We're lucky we haven't already been killed yet, the way you're big mouth is running," Ron said, walking into the passageway, looking left to right. "Which way should we go?" "I don't know. Maybe if we listen to the wind, it'll tell us," Draco said, walking after Ron. "Shh, listen." He put a hand to his ear, pretending to be serious. "Oh, hey Weasley, it says maybe if you get hard over a picture of Jared's big head, it'll point you to the direction of his castle because his whole fucking universe is devoted to slime and cum! When I find you, Jared, I'm going to take one of your little glass balls and stick it right up your huge, horny-" "Why wait?" An all too familiar voice asked. Ron and Draco looked to the right side of the stone wall, and saw none other than The Goblin King, leaning against it. "You two seem a bit gibberish and hyped up. Why so angry?" "Because you tricked me, you mother-" "And did you not trick Mr. Weasley, here, just so I could have some fun? You'll have fun, Mr. Malfoy, in time. Isn't that what you wanted? When you wanted to find my book?" Jared replied. "No. I wanted to learn more about the Dark Arts. Right about now you're giving it a bad name," Draco began stalking towards him with threatening eyes, daring Jared to make his move. "Unfortunately, Draco, you got yourself in this mess. It was you who provoked Ms. Granger, and when she did not believe that you had any proof, you wished her here. So, with your stubborn ways, you alone went into the restricted section again to meet me. And it was you who offered to bring some fool. I made a deal with him, when you were in the exact same place, and you were brought here along with him. It is not my fault. Just a force of the.what you would call it, the dark arts." Jared smirked, seeing the look on Ron's face as it grew from irritated, to furious. "Want a look at Hermione, Ron?" "Yes. As a matter of fact. I bet she's groveling for food in some dungeon, as of now," Ron replied, stepping up to him as Draco backed down, knowing it was all of his fault. Jared's grin grew more brilliants, as he took out one of his for-seeing glass balls. "Here's your young undaunted lover right now," He threw the ball to Ron, as Ron easily snatched it. Ron looked deep into it, hoping that Hermione was at the best of care. Fortunately, she was. The glass ball showed a blurry picture of Hermione, sitting on some balcony, reading her favorite book. "Oh." "Oh indeed. I just stopped by to break the news to the two of you, informing you to give up while you still can, since I will win over Hermione." Jared said, as Ron threw the glass ball back at Jared. "She will be mine. When, of course, your time is up and you have not made it to my castle." "Excuse me?" Ron fumed, wanting to punch Jared's nose in. "I 'will' make it to your filthy castle in time, and I will get Hermione back, whether you like it or not." "That's too bad. Too bad that you are not intelligent enough to make it through my labyrinth. Believe me, Hermione is already mine." Jared smiled. Ron was right about to punch him in the stomach, when he suddenly began to fade away. "What a pity." "Got any more bright ideas, Weasley?" Draco sighed, leaning against the opposite wall. Ron turned around to face him, red in the face. "Me have any bright ideas? Oh no, I'm sorry, did it just slip your mind that you were the one that wished Hermione here in the first place and purposely got me involved? No, I think you are the one who should come up with bright ideas, don't you think?" Ron smiled, but not a friendly one. Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you're going to hold a grudge, I'll choose which way we should go? Okay?" He looked left to right, then left again, deciding which one looked creepier. "Left." "Fine with me." Ron replied, beginning to head right along with Draco. They walked, and walked, and walked. Then walked some more. At one point, Draco ran then tripped over a vine sticking out from the wall. Then Ron walked over him, and he ran. But there was no such luck. It kept on going on forever and ever. The path just wouldn't stop, and there was no entries or openings. "I should have just committed suicide back there with that dumb vine," Draco groaned, becoming exhausted. "Would you stop your bickering, already? You've been whining about everything since we got here," Ron said, ready to fall over at any moment. "I wanna go home," Draco ignored Ron, continuing to complain. "I wanna go home. I wanna buy expensive but useless things. I wanna ride my pony twice, get tired of it, then sell it to make glue." Ron mimicked. "I wanna be like my gay friend Harry Potter. I wanna fuck my little sister. I wanna seduce my broomstick since everything else doesn't care about me." Draco mimicked back. "Allo." Something interrupted. "I wanna talk like an idiot now." Ron huffed, stopping to insult Draco some more. "I said Allo!" "That wasn't me, fruitcake!" Draco stopped too, glaring at Ron coldly. "Allo up there!" Something said again from below them. "What was that?" Ron asked out of no where, looking around and forgetting Draco. "Maybe it was your penis asking for some pussy once in a while since you're not getting any," Draco said, leaning against the wall. But it wasn't a wall. He fell flat on his rump on the hard dirt floor. "Son of a!" "Whoa." Ron gasped, seeing where Draco had landed. It was as if a wall had never been there, since Draco seemed to be beyond the current wall he was staring at. "I repeat, allo up there!" Something said. Draco rubbed his head, cursing under his breath, then looking ahead of him. On the opposite wall, there was a blue, fuzzy looking caterpillar with big red eyes and a small red scarf. "Huh?" "Have a nice trip to Fall-on-Assville?" Ron asked, sniggering. "Yes. It was quite lovely, thank you very much. Too bad you have to extend your vacation in My-face-is-Hideous Land," Draco replied, staring straight at the bug. "Allo, young one!" The worm greeted. "Come on in and have a nice cup of tea!" "Uhhh.Weasley? What is that?" Draco asked, pointing at the odd, blue worm. Ron peered downward, wondering if Draco had already lost connection with his brain, but then saw it. "I don't know." "What are you?" Draco asked rudely, of course. "I'm just a worm." The worm replied, shaking his furry head. "Okay.well I'm going to get up. And I'm going to walk as far away as possible from you, okay?" Draco replied, standing up, and examining what he just fell through. "Any suggestions on how to get through this place?" Ron asked, looking around. "Well sure. Just go through where your little friend fell though. I'd suggest you go left. Never go right." The worm replied, looking up at Ron. "Left, eh?" Draco asked, looking around him. "Well then I'm going right." "What?" Ron sputtered, looking at Draco as if he was mad. "Who knows what could be down there?" "Like what? Another big headed Hoggle? Listen, Ron. Everything around here is not what is seems, am I right? Then bad places are good places. In my conclusion, I don't care." Draco replied, heading right. "Fine. Get yourself killed. I'm going left," Ron shouted, going into the entranceway that Draco had fallen through, and began to head left. As the two stubborn teenagers went their separate ways, it was only concluding that they were falling apart, and would never find the castle. Well, maybe for Draco, he would, but they would meet each other soon. Just they wait. As all of this was happening, Hermione picked up her glass ball again, sighing. Thinking what stubborn Pratt's they both were.  
  
To be Continued 


	3. Almost Lost

Author: Brandi Vincent Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Labyrinth nor any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. Yet I only own my own. But hey, I own this story.  
  
+Chapter 3: Almost Lost+ "See how indignant they are? They're stubborn ways could cause them both very dearly," Jareth whispered into her ear, causing her to have a rather uncomfortable shiver run down her spine. "I know that all too well. But I'm confident Ron will come to the rescue. He's responsible when my life is in danger. You should have seen the concern on his face when those horrible death eaters were casting spells on these defenseless muggles. And seeing how I am in a way a muggle or squib, he tried protecting me and getting me out of there. So I am confident he will get me out of here, too," Hermione replied, standing up and off of her chair. "You mean you don't like my castle?" Jareth frowned. "How should I know. You haven't shown me it yet," Hermione walked off of the balcony into the cold stone room of the castle. "I promise I'll show you. Then I'm positive you'll have second thoughts about your little friend." "Fine," Hermione agreed, though doubting she'll forget about Ron and his attempt to save her. What was safe anymore if he was treating her with respect? "I assume you've already met the goblins." "How are you a goblin king? You don't look like a goblin. You certainly don't seem like a goblin," Hermione asked walking around. "Funny question. I asked that same one myself back at Hogwarts. I'm not full of magic tricks, I'm full of magic. I made that city. For my own fun. I could have ruled earth in about a month or so, but I decided what's a bunch of useless, boring humans? They annoy me. Goblins are more...bendable. They're more fun." "Wow. Not many people would say that. You could probably kill Voldemort if you wanted to." "I could. But I don't care. Please, I'm much older than he is, and I still don't have a wrinkle. The wizard is a laugh. So, the first thing I think I shall show you, is your room if you were to stay in my castle." Jareth snapped his fingers with out hesitation, then suddenly appeared into a golden room; black flowers hung about and beautiful portraits on every wall. The walls were made of pure gold; the carpet strewn together with silver silk, and the four-poster bed cotton and white. "Impressive." Hermione walked further into the room. There was a polished, wooden wardrobe on one side, and other soft couches against the others. It was very impressive. She turned back around, to find Jareth standing right in front of her. She gasped out of surprise. She also couldn't help notice his quite large package that was down below. Unfortunately for her, he had noticed. "I suppose there are also other...things that you like in here as well," Jareth rose one eyebrow, smirking. "Unless you mean the furnishing, I certainly don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied, blushing. "Okay, so this would be my room. Pretty nice, better than having to share it with Lavender and Parvati. What's next?" "How about...the library? I'm sure you'd be interested to see that," Jareth replied, snapping his fingers once more, as they suddenly appeared in a different room. "Very nice," Hermione smiled, peering around. Everything seemed to be recently polished. The wooden bookshelves had small polished designs carved into them, and held many books about everything that's anything. There were rows and rows that seemed to go on forever, but in some thoughtful way, it still felt warm and cozy. The main attraction of the library, though, was the wide, glass window at the end of it. And it had a very interesting image outside of it. It was of the labyrinth. The entire labyrinth. Maybe if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see Ron or Draco messing up again. [][][] Back with Ron [][][] "It's a small world after all...even though this is like some mall...it's a small world after all..." Ron sang, walking through openings and down paths. "I'm losing it." He looked around, seeing the direction of the castle, yet only saw a small one instead of a big one. He was farther off than he was hoped. "This place is driving me mad!" Ron kicked one of the stone walls hard and bashed the other one with his fist. It hurt, but he had other things to be worrying about. "Where am I going? This is leading me no where!" Ron screamed, stalking forward. As he stalked on further, there was another thing that was stalking. But it wasn't anything that looked remotely close to what Ron looked like. In Ron's direct path, there was a spiky, black thing, with dark red eyes, and yellow horns. It had a long, lizard like tail that pointed upwards, more black spikes at the end, and a metal head with even more spikes at the top. It sort of looked like a dinosaur/goblin. It didn't matter what it was to Ron, because he was freaked either way. "Uhhh." He mumbled, stepping back a step. "It's very rude to stare!" It snapped, looking up to challenge Ron's eyes. "Sorry," Ron backed up again, taking a step back every time it took a step forward. "I don't like you," rumbled it's grungy, minor voice. This wasn't a good sign on Ron's side. He turned around and began walking away, very quickly at that. "It's also very rude to make a mockery of me!" Ron looked over his shoulder as the creature stomped his scaly feet with sharp nails for toes. It erupted a deep roar that made Ron's eyes water. For a small little thing, it sure could make its point mean something bigger than it actually was. The last thing Ron saw before he broke into a run was that the thing had rolled itself into a big spiky, shiny black ball and had came rolling after him. Now Ron was running for his life. That thing could kill him by just knocking him over and rolling over him, piercing his back. He turned sharp corners and down long paths, until finally he found an opening that would probably throw the thing off of his trial. He went into it and hid behind the wall, breathing hard. He heard the rolling come near the opening.but passed and kept rolling away. He exhaled deeply, wiping sweat off of his forehead, and looked around. Where was he now? "He looks confused," Something said. "He looks lost," Something else said. "Hey, you, boy! Are you lost?" Asked another thing. "What an ignorant question! He's in a labyrinth! Of course the boy is lost!" All of the four heads laugh, as Ron looked curiously over at the two things. There was some sort of flat thing with a red arrow pointing downwards, and a dog looking head with a red helmet that had a spike on top of it; on the bottom and the top of the flat thing. On the right side of it was the same kind of flat thing, but with a half blue circle in the middle, alike the other, with the same sort of heads, but it had blue helmets. Both were holding some sort of spear. "Excuse me?" Ron replied, walking forward. "Who are you?" "Who are you?" One asked. "Are you guys some sort of doors?" Ron chose to ignore their questions, seeing how they seemed pointless. "Yes. One of us leads to the point of the goblin king's castle, the other-" "Dundundundun!" "Certain death!" The blue one finished. "So.which one is it?" Ron asked, stepping forward. "Well, we can't tell you that. We don't even know why!" The red helmet head on the bottom said. "But they can tell you! The problem is you can only ask one of the one question, and one of them always lies." "Okay.excuse me!" Ron called to the upped heads. They poked their heads up shyly. Ron thought for a moment, thinking of what to ask them. Learning from his experience so far, he chose the best question that would matter. He turned to the blue one. "Is he an idiot?" The dog head took a moment to answer, thinking hard. "Why yes, yes he is." "Okay," Ron walked over to the red one and pushed it open. "Hey, nothing is what it seems around here!" Right as he was about to walk in, the spiky thing showed up again, growling, and rolling at the speed of light towards Ron. He ran in quickly, and right as he entered, the door closed shut from behind him. Just as it did, he could hear a bang like something metal had smashed into something else that was metal. Well, this doesn't seem exactly like certain death.Ron thought as he walked further inside. As he did, he could smell something awful and terrible coming from somewhere nearby. Wilted trees surrounded the place, and Ron could see why they were like that: there was a wretched swamp just a few feet ahead of him. "What the?" Ron walked closer to it, covering his nose with his shirtsleeve. The green goo was bubbling and made popping and farting noises as it did so. He felt like he was about to throw up. "YEEUUK!" Ron stepped away from it, walking back onto the dirt banks. He was terrified to actually step in it. So he didn't. As he walked around, trying to find an exit, a shiny glass ball rolled by his feet and past him, around the swamp's banks. Ron, seeing how he had nothing else to do, followed it. It led to more wilted trees, and even more plants. Ron kept on following it, until it led to a wall made of moss and vines. There was no other hope left, so he pushed it hard, and surprisingly, it opened. Ron practically sprang out of the place, just to not smell that awful stench anymore. He was back in the labyrinth. Jareth had tricked him into going there, just so Ron wouldn't cross the rocks across the swamp, which would soon lead to the Goblin City. [][][] Back with Draco [][][] "Where the hell am I?" Draco questioned himself, peering around. This wasn't fun. This game was not for a Malfoy. Malfoy's usually weren't teased like this. This was just insulting. "Okay, now! I want to go home! Jareth? Granger?" "Humph, how pathetic," A familiar voice called from the hedges. He wasn't at the part of the labyrinth in which it had stone walls. It had hedges. Though it seemed to be an improvement. "Show yourself!" Draco called, trying to act big a macho. "Well, I don't think you'd want to!" It replied, walking from behind a hedge.' "Oh no, not you again! Go away!" Draco groaned, looking up at the sky just not to see Hoggle and his big, warty nose. "I'm honored to be in your presence!" Hoggle said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I just though you would want y help, is all! I felt bad that I couldn't help you much."  
  
"I don't believe you," Draco hissed, wanting badly to kick it over the next hedge. "Well, what choice have you got? You seem lost," Hoggle replied, walking past Draco. "Well?" Draco hesitated a moment. Hoggle was right, what other choice did he have? He had to get out. "Fine." Draco followed Hoggle through the labyrinth. Although, everything Draco passed seemed to be all to familiar. Something was up. "Hoggle? Do you know where you're going?" "Of course I do!" Hoggle replied, walking on. The walked for another fifteen minutes, until they finally got to where they were going: the entrance. "What the fuck?? Why am I at the beginning??" Draco shouted, feeling embarrassed and very foolish. "Didn't you hear? I'm a liar," Hoggle replied, feeling important, and walked away, whistling a happy tune. Draco couldn't help it. His legs felt like they were about to just give in. He felt weak, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't waste time beating the crap out of Hoggle. Yet, most importantly, he felt stupid for believing that scum. So, his only option was to go back inside, and try to find a way to the Goblin City. For if he did, he wouldn't feel so foolish anymore. He sighed, closed his eyes tightly, and walked back in, down the path, and chose to go right again from where he had separated from Ron. By now, he was wishing he had gone with Ron and had not been by himself. [][][] Back with Hermione [][][] "Where are they?" Hermione asked Jareth, looking out of the wide window. "Can't you see them?" Jareth replied, walking right up to her. "Ron is in the dark forest. And Draco is back at the beginning." "Why is he still there?" Hermione asked again, feeling his heat close to her body. "A little friend lied," Jareth smirked, seeing clearly where Ron was, and clearly where Ron was. They weren't so close to one another. Though, Draco seemed to be getting closer to Ron, as Ron seemed to be stuck somewhere. "Why did they split up?" Hermione groaned, balling her fists, and stomping one foot. "I thought I've told you? They are stubborn and arrogant." "Well, so are you." "Hermione, I am hurt," Jareth stepped back, even though he wasn't being serious. Hermione turned around to face him, smiling. "All men are arrogant. It's in their blood," Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling. "True." Jareth smiled back. "So, what do you want to see, next?" "Something unexpected. That I've never experienced, before." Jareth knew what to do. He pulled Hermione towards him by her waist and pressed his soft lips against her tender ones; though rough and full of experience. Hermione, shocked at first, couldn't help but kiss back. After all, he was a great kisser and had a great body. His kiss was full of energy, like some sort of spark of magic convinced her to kiss back. After a moment, Jareth pulled away, and Hermione took a deep breath. "Was that new and unexpected?" Jareth smirked, his evil eyes glowing. "Maybe," Even though she had only known him for an hour or more, he had a very charming attitude and a very sexy accent. She couldn't help but like it. Being his queen seemed to have its advantages. "Did you like it?" Jareth asked curiously, his eyes so deep you could drown in them. Hermione blushed, and he knew that meant yes. "Just think if you got that everyday.and maybe more?" He moved his thin eyebrows up and down, meaning something more than a kiss. Hermione thought about it, and oh did she like what she thought. She just needed to get to know him more, and see his castle, and maybe she would give it some sort of twisted thought. But.what about Ron? What about his attempt to retrieve her? To take her back to her real life? And what about Draco? Who would slap him for the wrong he has done? But, there was another thing she wanted to see. "Let me see the city that I would be running with you. I want to see how happy they are." "Surely. But, I want to show you one more thing before that: my animal garden."  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Creatures of Now

Author: Brandi Vincent Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Labyrinth nor any of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. Yet I only own my own. But hey, I own this story.  
  
+Chapter 4: The Creatures of Now+ Ron walked slowly down the dirt path, jumping at any sudden noise. 'Where am I, this time?' Ron thought, braking vines in half that were strewn across his way. He continued walking onwards, in pursuit to find something that might give him a hint on as where to go next. "Hey, dude!" A high pitched voice hollered from somewhere in the forest. "Uhh...pardon?" Ron called back, remembering what Hermione had taught him about manners in front of strangers. Well, somewhere in front of strangers. He only hoped Hermione was watching him right now from somewhere nearby, urging him onwards. He really did adore Hermione. It grew on him over the years. She was just so intelligent and pretty. And obviously Harry didn't show the same attractions. He was too occupied on Cho Chang; yet very recently, his attention was focusing more on Ginny. Even though Harry is his best friend and all, he didn't feel comfortable with that. After all, Ginny is his little sister. "Pardon? What's that?" Another thing called from the opposite said of the path. "Maybe some sort of cheese!" The other thing replied, as loud laughs erupted from all over. The accents sounded more Jamaican than British. ".... Do you know the way out of the labyrinth?" Ron asked, the first question that popped into his mind was that, which made the most sense. "You just missed it! You left the path that would lead you onwards!" Something else cackled. Ron balled his fists tightly. 'Why did I follow a mysterious glass ball, anyway? Hermione is right. Sometimes I can be quite dense.' Ron thought, getting more and more pissed off by the minute. He began to turn around, in hopes of returning to the smelly swamp. "Oops! Can't go back now!" Something said, roaring with laughter. "And why not?" Ron asked stubbornly, continuing down the dirt path. "Because." Something pink and orange jumped right in front of him, a big smirk growing across it's face. All of the medium sized creature's body had fur on it; except for it's face, hands, and feet. "We're in the way, now!" "Yes, in the way!" Another thing similar to it popped out, sniggering loudly with its ears furring ears twitching. "Get out of my way, then," Ron warned. These things didn't look very harmful. Well, when they didn't have an evil grin on. Which they did right when Ron said it. "But you haven't played our game, yet!" Another similar creature replied, jumping up from behind Ron. "What game?" Wagered Ron, becoming annoyed and sarcastic. "How do you play?" "Like this!" It popped off its large head and threw it to the other thing in front of Ron. "Yeah, like this!" The other thing that caught it's head said, popping off it's own head and throwing it to something else, as it bounced the other thing's head. "Ahahaha," Ron rolled his eyes, clenching his teeth, "I do not have time for this." He turned back around, away from the secret passageway, and down the dirt path again, pushing past a few monkey looking things as well. "Stop him!" Something yelled, running after Ron. "Hey, man, you can't quit until you finish!" Another yelled, running after Ron, too. Others yelled something as obnoxious, and ran after him. Ron caught onto this quickly, noticing the mob of pink and orange. "Stay away!" Ron screeched, breaking into a run. Another thing popped out in front of him, sticking out it's long, slimy tongue. Ron stopped suddenly, and did the only thing he could think of. He bent down and popped off it's head, then threw it off somewhere deep into the forest. "Hey, that's breaking the rules!" Something yelled from behind him. Ron broke into a run again, his chest feeling as though it were about to explode. "Maybe we should take off your head! Let's see if yours can come off!" Another yelled. Things kept on popping up in front of Ron, spooking him, until Ron would pop off its head and throw it into the opposite direction, again. Ron ran for his life. He didn't know these creatures could be such a threat to his head. [][][]Back with Draco[][][] "I hate this place! I hate this place! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Draco practically screamed, ready to rip out his hair from his scalp. "I almost had it before! That stupid thing got me lost...again!" Draco stalked into yet another dead-end, becoming more and more confused by the minute. "Does it ever stay the same?" He wanted to bash his fist into something solid, but the walls were now hedges, instead. He was beginning to go for the idea of just tearing through the hedges, when he had no other choice but to. Small, pink, and slimy things with huge teeth too big to be hidden inside their mouths attached to poles were bobbing up and down, from what Draco could see, over the hedges. Distant, muffled voices could be heard from below the poles. And he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about how this would turn out...and what those things might be. He stood still for a moment, just watching the pink things bob up and down, turning closer towards him, until he could actually see what was holding them. Little midget like goblins in armor was holding them, with metal, spiky heads and a long silver nose. "Huh? What are you?" Was what Draco could make out of what the thing had asked. "Uhmm...me friend, you friend?" Draco replied, hoping he didn't sound too offending. Some of the things behind it scratched their heads and looked at one another, then returned to face Draco. "Get the stupid one!" The first one yelled, charging after him with its pole in front of it. He got the picture. Mainly, what he and Ron were doing, was getting chased by things they had no idea of what they were. But they didn't look friendly. Nothing really looked friendly and welcoming in that place. Well, except for the cute, fuzzy blue worm at the beginning of the labyrinth. "Why always me?" Draco huffed, running as fast as he could away from the...the...things. The leader was catching up, stabbing its pole towards Draco. It was so close, he could feel the hot air of the pink thing's breath through his robes. Draco sped up his speed, running faster than he ever had before. The things were beginning to fall behind quite a bit, which was a good sign on his part. He turned another sharp corner, then right again, and stopped in a small, boxed off area. The miniature things took off in all directions; splitting up and over all, away from Draco. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes tightly. 'Please let me wake up. Just let this be some long, crazy dream.' He wished silently in his head, sweat dripping off of his forehead. He really didn't like this. Probably if Harry saw him right then, he would laugh a little at first, but most likely couldn't help but have sympathy for the guy. Finally, once Draco was ready, he opened his eyes again, hoping to find something that would lead him out of this nightmare. Well, almost as well, two doors with knockers. There was one to his left that appeared to have a head of some goblin/pig, with long silver ears that had a wide ring going through each. The one to his right looked more like a big nosed goblin, with a similar ring stuck in its mouth; both made of silver. Draco stepped forward, curious to go through one. "Can.you two speak?" 'Smooth question, Draco,' he thought to himself, cringing a bit. "Excuse me? Speak up, lad!" The one to his left yelled, still looking sophisticated in its own way. Draco rolled his eyes. No use talking to him. "Which one of these doors leads to the Goblin King's castle?" Draco asked anyway. After all, he still was desperate. The one to his right mumbled something; which he couldn't make out. He walked towards it and pulled the ring out. "What did you say?" Draco asked a bit too rudely. "I said who are you?" It replied, just as sour. "I'm somebody who will beat your ass if you don't tell me which door to go through," Draco replied, rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs. "Too bad. We don't have one for you to kick," The one to his left said, apparently hearing that much. "I don't like your attitude, sonny," The right one replied, cackling hard to what the right one had just said. "Okay.then can you please tell me which one to go through?" Draco tried asking politely. Obviously trying to act aggressive wasn't going to help with these doorknockers. "How should we know? Haven't seen the back of this door in over a thousand years!" The right one cackled. "Fine. I'll just go through this one," Draco attempted to set the ring back in it's mouth, but to no avail. "Open up! I want to knock." "Mhm," it mumbled back, closing its mouth tightly. "Why me?" Draco rolled his eyes again then backed up. "Sorry." He high kicked the knocker's nose, forcing it to open its mouth for him to stuff back in. "And I take back the sorry part." He was about to knock on the door, when half way, he decided not to. "You know what, I think I won't. Who the hell knows what's behind there?" He turned back around and began to strut in the opposite direction, back to the open entryway. As he began to walk back, he saw a completely different creature. One word: spikes. All over it had metal spikes. It didn't look friendly. Then, right as Draco froze right in his spot, the thing growled and rolled itself into a big, spiky ball, ready to roll after him. As if it weren't bad enough, the goblins with the biting poles were back. Both the spiky ball and the goblins were at either side of him, as his only escape were the two doors behind him. "There, the stupid one!" The miniature goblin leader shouted, as all creatures charged at him. He couldn't help it. Draco screamed; but not some manly holler, it was high pitched. He quickly turned back around and sped towards the right door, knocked on it with the ring, and ran inside. He didn't care if the things were still after him, he ran. He ran and ran down a dirt path in some giant forest/jungle. He had no idea where he was going, as long as it wasn't back there with those.those.creatures. Though he didn't realize the door had slammed behind him once he had entered, stopping the creatures from following, but he still didn't notice. He RAN. [][][]Back with Ron[][][] 'Why are they still following me??' Ron thought, breathing harder than he ever had before, even harder than when he had noticed Hermione's chest in the cold wintertime with her robes that didn't seem very warm. "Leave me alone!" Ron yelled over his shoulder. The pink and orange monkey things just laughed like it was some hilarious practical joke. "You still haven't played our game!" One scratchy voice hollered. "Yeah, sore loser!" Another called, cracking up. Ron wasn't especially looking at where he was going, only on the path and to check if those creatures were still following. But besides that, he was only focusing on running. And supposing that was why he knocked into something else. He looked up quickly, hoping it wasn't one of those things. Worse. It was Draco. They had both fallen onto the ground; both shocked yet terrified. Ron just didn't have time for this. The things were drawling closer, and he didn't have much time left. "Run!" Was all he said, before standing back up quickly and speeding away. "I'm not going back there!" Draco shouted, standing up as well. Up ahead were the monkey things, swinging closer. His eyes boggled widely in terror, and turned around in a flash. "Yes I am! Wait up, Weasley!" They both ran down the dirt path, Draco having caught up with Ron. "Why didn't you tell me about those.. Things!" He huffed, chest pounding painfully. His butt ached, as well. "I told you run!" Ron replied, almost out of breath. They ran a little further, until they couldn't take it. "Let's tear through the trees, then maybe we might have a chance on losing them!" Ron huffed, his side throbbing dearly, feeling as though it might as well fall off. He felt like chopping it off instead, just to cry from something else. "Good idea!" Draco replied, chest pounding more than ever now. They both tore apart from the dirt path and pushed past the trees, deep into the forest. Screw the right way, they had to escape! But the monkey creatures didn't give up. It seemed to be like some twisted game to them. So Ron and Draco ran as fast as their weak legs could take them. They rushed past trees and dodged bushes, and at one point, Ron and Draco split up, until they found each other again. Ron was still ahead though, by far, with Draco trailing behind. Ron ran all of the way up to an edgy cliff, and that's where he stopped. He looked down, to only find a large spouting waterfall coming down from under the ground, and pouring into a quite large lake below. "Um, Draco? Dead end," Ron's voice quivered, looking over his shoulder. Draco broke apart from the forest and near the edge of the cliff, still running. "Not on my watch!" Draco shouted, running right up to the cliff and jumping; arms outstretched in front of him; body posed in a dive. Ron watched as Draco dived, too terrified to do it himself. He looked over his shoulder again. The things were jumping from the trees. Ron snapped his head downwards again, looking down to the large lake. "Looks like fun," Ron mumbled before jumping straight down. Not like Draco's talented position, just in one messy jump. "THE THIIINGS I DOOOO FOOOR HEEERMIOOONEEEE!!!" [][][]Back with Hermione and Jareth[][][] "What do you think?" Jareth whispered into Hermione's ear, showing her a miraculous site right when they reappeared into a different place. Hermione gasped. It was the most beautiful, enchanting garden she had ever set foot in. There were small deer like creatures prancing around, and tiny bunny like creatures hopping in the gardens. The gardens were full of decorative roses and black flowers that seemed to go on forever. It was full over evergreens, tasteful fruits, and a few willow trees here and there. But the most perfect affect of it all was the sunset in the horizon, and Jareth's honest face and features. "It's wonderful," Hermione breathed, spinning around on the tan brick platform. "I love it. I might as well spend half of my life reading here!" "Well, there's half of your life, what about eternity? Living in the Goblin City wouldn't be that bad. Especially since you would always look beautiful. You'll never age a day. Look at me? I still look young," Jareth replied as Hermione turned to face him. "Young and hansom," She grinned, bending down to pet some sort of bunny. Jareth smirked, looking around. "Perhaps you would like to see the kingdom, now?" "Certainly," she agreed, standing back up and dusting herself off. "Excellent," he snapped his fingers once more, right when Hermione scooped the bunny up in her hands. They appeared once more into a different place. This time a balcony; and below it was the Goblin City. Jareth looked below them, as Hermione cooed to her bunny. "Can I have it?" She asked out of no where, petting the soft black bunny. "Of course." "I'll call him Ron." Jareth cringed for a moment, then grinned again, returning to the Goblin City. "There it is, have a look." Hermione looked up from the black bunny and down towards the city. It looked like some town that seemed to be built back in the 1800's. Goblin women, men, and children walked around on the streets, looking happy even though goblins tended to look nasty and mean. They looked comfortable on where they were staying, like hobbits in Middle Earth, too afraid to actually leave beyond the castle walls. It looked pretty big, for a bunch of dirty looking goblins. "Nice, but you need to add more scenery. Then I'd be happy, and they'd be happy." "Scenery? These goblins have all they need! They wouldn't care for a bunch of flowers like you do." "It would make them happy," Hermione stepped towards Jareth before setting down her bunny; his black cape floating in the breeze, his tight black pants tightening. "And it would make me happy," she whispered in his ear this time, kissing his pale neck softly. "If I were to be your queen, I would like it if you made me happy." She left a trail of light kisses down the front of his neck, licking his chest lightly, feeling his six pack with her fingertips. "Then maybe I'd make you happy, too." She finally made eye contact with him, staring deeply into his lustful eyes. "You are dearly going to pay for this," he whispered with a smirk. "Really? Ron would never let me pay for anything," she pulled away grinning slyly up at his sneer. Ron. He had to have her forget him somehow. What did Ron have that Jareth didn't? Jareth thought of himself to be very appealing and charming. He growled softly as Hermione picked Ron back up in her arms, walking away with a smirk on her face. Only six more hours before she was his.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
